


Creatures of Freedom

by acatbyanyothername



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: And she is magnificent and wonderful, Because we all need some Boga love in our lives, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Disney Princess Obi Wan Kenobi, First Meetings, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Obi Wan Kenobi meets Boga
Relationships: Boga & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Creatures of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This was first written for [Pomiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomiar) so I hope you enjoy this a second time around

When Obi Wan landed on Utapau, he was definitely not impressed. A relentless and unforgiving wind had stripped any vegetation from the ground, leaving behind a desolate world of deep pits and exposed rocks. No color remained on this harsh world except the blinding bleached-white of animal bones and the endless nuances of brown rocks. The washed out planet did not settle well with Obi Wan Kenobi. 

Was it a remnant of his Master's love for the Living Force and of all living things? As always, a lingering ache shot through him when he thought of his Master. He shook himself. Wistful thoughts had no place here. He had a mission, and he needed to focus, no matter how tired he was of this war. This was the last stretch. Kill Grievous and finally he could go home.

The  Pau'ans that greeted him were as welcoming as their planet. Tall and emaciated, their stripped skin a corpse-like pallor not unlike the bones of the dead animals surrounding them and their stiff, high-collared clothes read like rusty blood. 

The few words he exchanged with the Port Administrator were sharp and his charm seemed to have no effect on his hosts. But the Pau'an did graciously tell him through long jagged clench teeth that Grievous was there. A plan bloomed in his mind and he let his ship depart without him, hoping to trick whatever spies there was into thinking he had left the planet behind. 

One of the smaller aliens that he had seen the Pau'ans order around led him away from the cliff of the sinkhole through one of the galeries that ran through every part of the troglodyte city. There was a corral there and he was asked to choose one of the animals here for his mount.

What first struck Obi Wan was the sudden splendor of greens and blues vibrant against their drab surroundings. The varactyls were bright and beautiful. How these majestic mounts could come from this world, he did not know, although he was sure his Master would have told him that appearances can be deceptive and that beauty could be found everywhere if one knew where to look.

He had already encountered a herd of these majestic, giant reptavian herbivores. He resisted the temptation to run his hand through the soft blue and green crests and feather ridges along their backs. This was a gift because he knew how much the varactyls were loyal and obedient. It was the perfect mount to navigate the uneven and vertical surfaces of their homeworld.

Each of them were tall, a saddle strapped on their backs, and looked intensely at him. He remembered his Master, his easy connection with every pathetic lifeform that ever crossed their way. And he let the memory guide him. He let his gaze fall on each and everyone of the animals in the corral. Until he stopped. Here. That was the one. 

Cautiously, he reached out, palm up and open and the varactyl carefully lowered their head, the iridescent green pebbled skin catching the light like a jewel. Orange eyes locked with this, a feather brush against his mind sealed the deal, as his hand finally found their place on her feather crest, soft as a caress.

"What's her name?" he asked gently, still petting her.

"Boga" answered his guide, a tinge of fear mingled in with the respect for the Jedi that he had exhibited so far. Obi Wan smiled.

"Good girl, Boga"

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic can also be found on tumblr here : 
> 
> https://acatbyanothername93.tumblr.com/post/622975968758415360/obi-wan-and-bogas-first-meeting-on-utapau


End file.
